1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a cordless phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a portable electronic device capable of yielding a large volume has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-28595). The portable electronic device includes a speaker, a casing that accommodates the speaker, and a rear wall fixed to the inside of the casing. The rear surface of the speaker opposes the rear wall, and the speaker makes a sound in response to a user's switch operation. The portable electronic device includes a drive mechanism that operates in conjunction with the user's switch operation. The speaker is connected to the drive mechanism, and protrudes from the inside of the casing by the operation of the drive mechanism such that the interval between the speaker and the rear wall is expanded.
According to the portable electronic device, the interval between the speaker and the rear wall is expanded, such that attenuation of sound reaching the rear wall from the speaker and attenuation of reflected sound reaching the speaker position from the real wall increase, as compared to a case where the speaker and the rear wall are close to each other. As a result, sound that came out from the speaker is emitted to the front of the casing, without significant volume reduction.
However, if it is assumed that a cordless phone equipped with a large speaker capable of yielding reception sound of a large volume has the configuration of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-28595, the large speaker occupies a large space inside a casing, such that the rest of the space is too small to further provide the drive mechanism. If the drive mechanism of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-28595 is provided in addition to the large speaker which is equipped, the structure of the cordless phone is complicated, and the size thereof increases.
In addition, a ringtone speaker is provided in the cordless phone, separately from the earpiece speaker. In the ringtone speaker, ringtone openings are provided in the rear surface of the casing which is the opposite side of the front side of the casing having reception sound openings provided therein. The ringtone speaker needs to occupy a large space in the casing in order to yield sound of a large volume which is easily heard. From this fact, the space in the casing needs to be prevented from being complex. Further, in the cordless phone, in a case of using the space in the casing as a reflected sound reduction space of the ringtone speaker, the ringtone from the rear surface of the ringtone speaker is likely to propagate to the accommodate space of the earpiece speaker. In particular, in a cordless phone equipped with such a ringtone speaker that yields ringtone of a large volume, it is necessary to avoid the ringtone which comes out from the rear surface from creeping to a receiving side.